


Cleanse

by ZionAngel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, happy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionAngel/pseuds/ZionAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has the power to cleanse his dark soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know what this is. But it's pretty. And it has feels and happy angst. So there's that.

There are spells to cleanse a thing, to rid it of the darkness and evil that lies within it, and leave it happy and beautiful again.

He thought himself irredeemable, broken beyond repair and full of too much darkness to ever save.  But then in the midst of it all, from out of the chaos and hopelessness, she came along, and decided differently.

Slowly, he realizes she has the power to cleanse his dark soul, to _heal_ all that is broken and hurt within him, to let lifetimes of sorrow and regret, hatred, self-loathing and loneliness simply fall away as if they never existed at all.  She has the power to make him _whole_ again.  She is the very magic that can save him, her heart and soul so full of love and compassion and kindness.

In the midst of the storm, when all must surely be lost, she is always there, calm and still in the eye of the hurricane, a safe, steady anchor to hold on to.  She is the only thing that keeps the strain and wretchedness of his life and his soul from ending him.

Every time he is with her, speaking to her, laughing with her, watching her beautiful smile, making love to her, he can feel her heart and soul enveloping his.  Each time, bit by bit, she draws out a little of the darkness in his broken soul, mends a tiny crack, and leaves it a little brighter than before.  Someday, eventually, perhaps she will be able to pull out every last bit, and leave behind only the bright pieces, and heal his soul into something good and worthy.

For so long he feared that he would taint her, corrupt her, that in pulling the darkness out of his soul, it would slither into hers and hurt her, break her, slowly destroy her from the inside out.  But for all the times her soul touches his, hers never wavers, never breaks, is never hurt by him.  He fears that she does far more for him than he deserves, far more than he has any right to demand.  He fears that she will grow tired from the effort of loving him, healing him.  But through it all, she never shows any signs of fatigue or resentment or weariness.  His wickedness does not contaminate her purity – it is her purity that destroys his wickedness.

There is little he can do to repay the love and kindness she shows him, the compassion and selflessness.  He owes her no less than everything he is and has for what she does for him.  He does all that he can, offers her his life, his home, his body, and his damaged heart and soul, as she slowly, carefully heals them.  It is the least he can do.  Thankfully, it seems to be enough for her.


End file.
